Remember me
by Arizu-sama
Summary: "Dis, Haru, tu te souviens?" Tout petit OS MakoHaru


**Encore un truc écrit sur un coup de tête... Maah... Juste un peu de feels parce que j'en écris rarement (hahaha) et que j'avais envie de poster quelque chose qui se lit vite-fait. Bonne lecture quand même, on sait jamais! ^^**

 **.**

 _Haruka, tu te souviens, les couchers de soleil sur la mer ? Quand tout était orange et en feu, et tu étais là. Tu ne disais jamais grand-chose, d'ailleurs… Mais dis-moi, tu te souviens ? Oh, et les étoiles sur l'eau ce soir-là. C'était comme si le ciel avait remplacé l'océan, et tu étais là. Je suis presque sûr que tu as souri. Haru, tu te souviens les pétales de fleurs de cerisier sur la piscine ? C'était comme un rêve, comme ces scènes romantiques dans les films. Et tu étais là. Tu te souviens ?_

Haruka ferma les yeux. Il entendait bien les voix, les chants, les murmures et les pleurs. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité. La voix douce et chaleureuse qui murmurait à son oreille ne pouvait pas être vraie, il le savait. Mais c'était bien trop douloureux de soulever les paupières. Une main serra la sienne.

-Haruka…

Il reconnut la voix de Rin, et s'arracha à la prise sans rouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas entendre. Il voulait rester ainsi, immobile sur sa chaise, enfermé dans sa bulle. A écouter encore et encore les mots qu'il voulait. _Haruka, tu te souviens ?_ Il serra malgré lui sa main sur sa chemise, crispant ses doigts sur son cœur comme pour asphyxier sa douleur. Il suffoquait, manquait d'air, de souffle, de _lui_. Devant, il entendait les sanglots aigus des enfants et ceux étouffés d'une mère. Il se replia davantage sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas voir, pas entendre, pas sentir, pas savoir.

 _Haruka, tu te souviens, ta main qui serrait la mienne quand j'avais peur ? Quand les vagues engloutissaient les hommes et que tout était noir et terrifiant, tu te souviens ? Et quand tu m'as tiré de l'eau, parce que cette fois encore, le noir, la peur et l'océan avaient voulu m'avaler ? Tu te souviens tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire ?_

On le releva, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Une voix, cette fois celle de Nagisa, murmura, lourde de chagrin :

-Haruka… Tu…

Il laissa percer un peu de lumière à travers ses cils. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant comme un nouveau-né. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il sentait qu'il perçait sa bulle, que l'eau la remplissait, le noyait. On le soutint, il avança. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, gonflés de gouttes salés. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais il continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il était là, allongé et paisible. Livide et glacé. Haruka faillit tomber à genoux. Comment c'était arrivé ? Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Les cadets et les parents passèrent d'abord, les épaules basses et le visage dissimulé. Et puis, Haruka s'arrêta devant lui. Il eut envie de hurler, mais son souffle l'abandonna. Il voulut s'écrouler, mais son corps se figea. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira difficilement. Il se sentait comme noyé, étouffé sous des milliers de litres d'eau glacé. Un murmure passa pourtant ses lèvres, brisant le barrage de ses larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues telles deux fleuves brûlants. Personne n'avait entendu. Personne, sauf lui peut-être.

.

-Makoto !

Son cri se perdit au milieu des klaxons, et il se précipita en trébuchant sur la route. Le corps de son ami lui tournait le dos, inerte sur l'asphalte. Haruka tomba à genoux près de lui.

-Makoto, répond… Répond, je t'en prie…

Les yeux verts déjà vitreux se posèrent sur lui. Des tâches rouges souillaient son visage et ses lèvres. Chaque souffle amenait plus de sang dans ses poumons, mais il s'efforça de souffler :

-Ha… Haru…

Haruka serra sa main, le cœur à deux doigts de quitter sa poitrine. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. Il jeta des coups d'œil hagards autour de lui, voulant appeler à l'aide. C'était déjà fait, il pouvait entendre la sirène de l'ambulance au loin. Il sentit des doigts serrer sa main plus fort, comme pour le supplier.

-Haruka…

Il avait peur, lui aussi. Alors Haruka serra sa main, s'efforçant de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il était désolé d'avoir traversé sans regarder, d'avoir…

-Dis… Haru… Tu te souviens ?...

Haruka déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune homme étendu ferma les yeux, et murmura encore une fois, une dernière fois :

-Haru… Tu te rappelles…

Sa phrase se coupa comme une vague reflue lentement vers l'océan. Sa poigne se détendit, et tout s'arrêta.  
.

Haruka s'assit à même le sol, ignorant la poussière et le froid qui mordait sa peau. Devant lui se tenait la stèle, encore neuve et propre. Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes, la gorge trop nouée pour qu'il puisse parler dans un premier temps. Puis il commença à murmurer :  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi, à me souvenir des belles choses comme… le soleil, les étoiles et tout ça… Mais… Je me souviens, Makoto. Je… je me souviens de ta peur du noir, dont tout le monde se moquait. Mais c'était toi. Je me souviens de la fois où on a nettoyé la piscine, et tu étais là. Je me souviens… Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit, à propos de moi, toi, de nous aussi. Je me souviens de ta voix, de… Je me souviens que, de nous deux, c'est toi qui disais les choses embarrassantes…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras. _Je me souviens, ton rire, ta peau cette nuit-là, ta chaleur le matin qui suivit, tes bras, mais on ne dit pas ça à une tombe, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il souffla, incertain d'être entendu mais espérant que le vent porterait ses mots :

-Je m'en fiche de tout ce dont je peux me souvenir. Je veux que tu reviennes…

 _Parce que je déteste me souvenir seul de toi._

 _._

 **Jetez-moi les cailloux, je les mérite! Ciao, je vous aime quand même ^^!**


End file.
